What's in the scroll, The Blade and the Princess
by JK10
Summary: Narutos put up a mask after the Death of Hinata. Now after 2 years of being the dobe aruto's mask starts to break after finding what's in the scroll. aruharem
1. Chapter 1

/N: hey guy how are you guys doing? Well I thought of two challenges that I wanted to do. The first was "What's in the Scroll?" by the challenge guru MrWriterWriter. The second is "The Maelstorm and The Water Princess" by Namikaze 09 who got it from Dmdarts. Well I thought about it and the First part of The Maelstorm and the Water Princess can be combined in a way. As a result i thought to myself why not. Let's make this happen.

Ok the rules for this Story are No Hinata or Ino. Don't get me wrong i love those two pairings but lately it has become over used and not well written. In addition I can't see how those two will fit in. Matter of fact I will make Hinata Naruto's first love but was killed saving him when they were ten creating this mask of happiness that Naruto has. No Sakura. Absolutely not. **SHE WILL BE BASHED HARD. IN FACT THE WHOLE TEAM 7 WILL BE BASHED**. Next Naruto will be a one man team after the Chūnin Exams. He will be the best in all the fields but he sealed his powers after Hinata's death. But because of Rochi but the 5 prong seal on him the seal started to deteriorate. He meets Orochimaru at wave so he will get hit by the seal twice. The first time will start to break the seal giving him some of his knowledge as the days goes by.

He gets four Zanpakutos. He will get four because he gets one from Yamato no Orochi, one from his father that is a special Zanpakuto the gets transferred by descendants, one he gets by almost dying but his chakra creates one for him, and the Kyuubi gives him as her powers will be transferred will be transferred to him.

He will have a bloodline but if i get 10 reviews i will choose the best five also give me a reason Naruto should get that power. No Sharingan though. Check out my other stories also.

**CH. 1: What is in the Scroll?**

Konohagakure No Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was sleeping peacefully. All except the ninjas. A shadowy image of a person was running tree to tree. The person had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes that can go deep than the ocean. He had a hideous orange jumpsuit. It had a white fluff around the neck with pockets everywhere it had a blue stripe going up the leg of the jumpsuit. On his left shoulder there is a swirl that went around 9 times. On his back he had the same symbol as on his shoulder.

His face was that of child with the baby fat still there. On each side of his face there were three lines. They were his whiskers. He had a foxy looking smile. Under his arm was a huge scroll. It said the Forbidden Scroll. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is twelve years old with a SS-Class secret that everyone who is 22 and older knows about.

He was the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yoko also known as the Nine Tailed Fox. He has been beaten and hospitalized over 100 times before the age of 6. That was just the beatings. He has been poisoned, burned, almost drowned. He has had worse but it is too painful of a memory that his mind repressed it.

Naruto has become their release of their frustration. Some did it because they lost their loved ones due to the attack. Some did it because they were afraid that the Kyuubi would break free and attack again. Another group did it because they thought they could finish what their great leader could not. The others did it because they wanted to be heroes like slaying a dragon or some monster. So Naruto was the perfect target for their goals.

Yet Naruto was not a weak person. No, no he was very determined person. He wants to be the Hokage (Fire Shadow) or the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had a big problem. Since he was young only a very few would train him. Even that was limited. When he went to stores they would give him blunt kunai for almost triple the price. Some even kicked him out of stores when he tried to get some food. He like ramen yes but even he had a limit but ramen was all he could afford. Naruto had a pretty bad life but he always had this mask of Happiness to get back at them.

He was not stupid. In fact he can be considered a genius and prodigy. He is sufficient in everything. He was a 5 in taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, hand signs, kinjutsu and kenjutsu. The only exception was genjutsu in which he was a 4.7.

He was better than Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, The Three Sannin, The Professor, and the Fourth combined. The problem was he could not handle the stress of training but never being strong enough protecting the only girl that cared about. Hinata Hyuga was her name. She was always blushing and was shy around Naruto.

His smiles always made her warm in the inside. She poked her fingers to get and fainted especially when he kissed her on her cheek. She used to turn so red. She died when a drunk threw a kunai at Naruto and he froze.

She on instinct pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately she was hit with the kunai right between the eyes. Naruto eyes were in horror. Her eyes closed and she dropped backwards bled all over the floor. Naruto ran to her side crying, begging her to stay with him. But it was too late her heart stop beating. There was too much blood and she breathed her last breath. She died in his arms. He became so angry that the Kyuubi's Chakra was unconsciously leaking out. It made a fox cloak that covered Naruto. His eyes became red with fox slits. His whiskers that were small and light became long and extremely dark. His canine teeth became elongated. His hands became that of claws. In a sense he became what they wanted him to be...a demon.

He snarled at the drunk. The drunk quickly sobered up. But it was too late. Naruto came at him at incredible speeds. He punched him in the stomach. He started to claw at him. He tried to scream. Unfortunately for him his screams went deaf to the ears of Naruto as his throat had been slit.

When Naruto realized what had happened he broke down. He cried because he killed someone. He cried because he became what the villagers thought he was. He cried over the death of the only person who played with him. The only one who ever cared for him that was his age. The only one who he felt love for. He cried over the death of Hinata Hyuga.

He brought the body to the Hyuga family. That was day of mourning for both Naruto and the Hyuga family. Some blamed him for her death. Some even went as far as to say that he should be banished or executed for her death. He even with all of his abilities was not able to save her so he became depressed, apathetic and for the first time in his whole life he gave up on himself.

That was what made Naruto seal his powers. He believed he was not worthy of himself. He was not worthy of the personality he was, the power he had, or the identity he had. He sealed it and made a mask. Naruto became the Dobe.

As the two almost three years had passed he slowly forgot about the real Naruto and lived on as the Dobe who did not know anything. He stole the scroll because he failed for the third time.

The first time he didn't come to school because of the traumatic death of Hinata. The second time he did not even try because he had that mask on. Now he tried really hard as the Dobe but failed because of the Bushin No Jutsu. Mizuki-teme told him if he stole the Forbidden Scroll that contained all the jutsu, secrets and everything. Naruto with the mask of stupidity blindly followed orders.

Naruto opened the scroll and saw some justus. He say the Kage Bushin, elemental bushin, blaze elemental attacks, ice elemental, boil elemental, storm elemental, gravity elemental and so much more. The thing that shocked him was a scroll that had his name. Naruto bled a little bit on the scroll. The scroll started to flash blue and opened up. Naruto opened the scroll and it read:

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it is I, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. I am so sorry about_ _what has happened to you. I guess I must start from the beginning. Over seventy-five years ago there was a battle between two powerful individuals. The first was Harashima Senju the First Hokage. The second was Madara Uchiha the most powerful Uchiha to ever live._

_There was a conflict over who was supposed to be the leader of Konohagakure. Madara used a special jutsu with his Eternal Mangekyo_ Sharingan._ It makes the person able to summon demons. At the Valley of the End Madara summoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune against Harashima. Harashima was able to defeat and suppress the beast and was able to defeat Madara with a sword also known as a Zanpakuto. He was able to cut and defeated Kyuubi. _

_The name got lost in time. He gave this sword to his brother. The sword was known as The Raijin. Now I bet you are wondering what this has to do with you. Well it is because you are the descendant of 3 Hokages. You are the Great-Great Grandson of Harashima Senju, the Great Nephew of Tobirama Senju and you are the son of Minato Namikaze. Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki a Shinigami. _

_You are part human and part Shinigami. You have chakra and reisu. The reisu is spiritual pressure. Naruto listen you will get that sword which is in this scroll. As soon as you draw the sword your power will awaken. It will come into your mind you must say his or her name and you will get the form called Bankai. _

_Naruto as you know you are hated but you probably do not know why. The reason is I could not kill the Kyuubi. She was too strong to beat. So I sealed her into you. I am so sorry son. Try to forgive them for they do not know the difference. Sochi, I love you and I did it to protect those people who were precious to me. I want you to do the same Protect those precious to you. _

_With Love_

_Minato Namikaze._

Naruto was crying his eyes out. His father was the one who made his life miserable. But he saw the sheathe. The sheathe was ruby red was the front side, heart gold was on the left side, Soul Silver was on the right side, and shadow black was on the other side. The sheathe and the sword were pulsating. He felt the strength of the blade. Naruto tried to draw the blade but he couldn't. As a result Naruto slung it over his shoulder and looked at the scroll.

In the scroll he saw the infamous Kage Bushin. He saw but saw a few a different bushin. He saw a Mizu bushin (water clone), Hyoton Bushin (ice clone), Dokuton bushin (poison clone), Yougan Bushin (Lava clone), Katon Bushin (fire Clone), Fuuton Bushin (Wind Clone), Doton Bushin (Earth Clone) Kanaton Bushin (Metal Clone), Mokuton bushin(Wood Bushin), Hikaton Bushin (Light Clone) and the final Shiton Bushin (Death Clone). He was shocked at all the different kinds of bushins there were. He was giddy at all of them. He especially liked the Hikaton Bushin and Shiton Bushin.

He saw the hands signs for the Hikaton Bushin jutsu and concentrated his hands together in the form of a ram. Instead of his chakra being blue or even red from the Kyuubi his chakra was white. As his chakra aura surrounded his entire body a mini explosion occurred. He closed his eyes from the bright light. He opened his eyes to see 20 versions of himself except with white and golden wings flapping. Naruto was shocked at this seeing 20 versions of himself with wings no less. His face broke out into a huge smile.

The one in the middle got on one knee as he said a few words that shocked Naruto, **"Naruto-sama, we are here to serve you as you see fit." **Naruto was shocked because someone even if it is a clone was and still is treating him as a leader. He still confused about something. He asked, "Uh me or can I call you LC you know short for light clone (the clone nodded at that logic). Ok I want to know about those wings that are in your back. Are the real or what?

The light clones looked at each other and then looked at the original and their leader, Naruto when the middle light clone stepped up. He said the reason we have these wings because we are technically angels from Kami. You see we are like soulless angels. We were created for an army so no one has to die. We were last summoned a million years ago by a Sage that who was named Rikudō Sennin. Our purpose is to become that person's image and dynamics of the original. We last extremely long and when we disperse the owner gets the ability and memories of the angel who died. We also keep memories of everything.

We can do jutsu that you know and we know from our previous lives. I guess that is the gist of it. Oh yea we can be summoned (going towards the original and tapped the original Naruto on the arm and an image of angel wings appeared) by adding chakra to those angel wings and we will appear. When we dispersed all the memories that we have from our past lives will come to."

Naruto was shocked by this revelation. Naruto asked them a question. "How do you dispel?" they smiled as they said, "Yes we forgot about that. Ok what you must do is clap your hands and think of dispelling it."

Naruto smiled and he got to work until he heard his name "NARUTO!"

A/n: stopping here tell me what you think. Review. Please.

**A/N: I Just betaed my own work. I made the corrections so tell me if I should keep writing it.**


	2. The Seal Breaks

_Previously On What's in the Scroll_

_The light clones looked at each other and then looked at the original and their leader, Naruto when the middle light clone stepped up. He said the reason we have these wings because we are technically angels from Kami. You see we are like soulless angels. We were created for an army so no one has to die. We were last summoned a million years ago by a Sage that who was named Rikudō Sennin. Our purpose is to become that person's image and dynamics of the original. We last extremely long and when we disperse the owner gets the ability and memories of the angel who died. We also keep memories of everything._

_We can do jutsu that you know and we know from our previous lives. I guess that is the gist of it. Oh yea we can be summoned l (going towards the original and tapped the original Naruto on the arm and an image of angel wings appeared) by adding chakra to those angel wings and we will appear. When we dispersed all the memories that we have from our past lives will come to."_

_Naruto was shocked by this revelation. Naruto asked them a question. "How do you dispel?" they smiled as they said, "Yes we forgot about that. Ok what you must do is clap your hands and think of dispelling it."_

_Naruto smiled and he got to work until he heard his name "NARUTO!"_

**Ch. 2 The Seal Breaks and the Teams **

Iruka watched in fascination as he saw the twenty or so different Narutos. The part that got him was the fact that the clones don't look like regular bushins. They look like a whole new version. He shook his head to get out of his stupor. He saw Naruto looking at him with a fake happy face.

Naruto said, "Hi Iruka-sensei. Do I finally pass my test?" Iruka looked at him like he was stupid. Iruka thought, _'What is Naruto talking about? There is no retake. Something is fishy.'_

He said to Naruto, "Naruto what are you talking about? There is no retake. Who told you there was a retake?"

Naruto was about to reply when a demon shuriken whizzed right by them. "Well, well if it isn't the goody two shoes Iruka and the demon. I must say I'm impressed Naruto. You were able to get the scroll from the Hokage's vault and still be alive. You must really be a demon." Iruka's eyes opened. It all makes sense now. It was Mizuki.

Mizuki has greenish grey hair. He has purple eyes. He is wearing a chunnin vest. He is wearing a bandana around his fore head. It had the Konoha symbol on it. He taunted Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun did you really believe that you were going to get a retake. No, no, no I can't have that now. You see I need this for my master Orochimaru. I could always say I came to stop you from stealing the Forbidden Scroll. You were able to use a Katon Jutsu and burned it. I went into a rage and killed you. I will be a hero. And the demon will be dead."

Iruka clenched his hands together. How dare he talk about Naruto like that? Naruto said, "Mizuki-teme, I will make you pay for saying that about the future Hokage." Mizuki inwardly scowled but to not show this he laughed at Naruto. Since Naruto won't let him have the scroll there is plan B. he smirked as he said, "Naruto do you know you know why you are hated?"

Iruka eyes went into shock. Naruto was extremely curious. He was hated for some reason. He never knew why. Now he has a chance now. He was having an anxiety attack. Many times he wondered about that. He asked Mizuki, "T-there is a reason I am hated?" Iruka screamed in a dolphin sound, "NO Mizuki don't"

Mizuki smirked. He has Naruto right where he wanted him. He said, "Naruto, thirteen years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Kyuubi was too powerful to be killed by the Yondaime. So the Yondaime being a fuinjutsu master knew what he had to do. He could not seal the Kyuubi into an adult or anything like that. So instead he sealed into an unnamed orphan. The orphan is you Naruto Uzumaki. You are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are the demon you fucking demon brat. NOW YOU DIE!"

He threw a fuma shuriken at Naruto. Naruto was in too much feigned shock to move. He is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He could not believe it. He remembered all the stares, the whisper, the everything. He did not even notice the fuma shuriken coming right at his face. Iruka however did see it. He jumped in front of Naruto. 'Squelch' was the sound that Naruto heard. He saw Iruka with the shuriken in his back.

Naruto looked at Mizuki. His hand started to twitch. Naruto said, "Mizuki, I already knew what I carry in me. Trust me I have known subconsciously for a very long time. What you don't know is I don't give a flying fuck about the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have seen things that have made me question what it means to be human. Don't fret though, I will not bore you the details because you don't care and you won't be awake to hear them. So Mizuki I think your time is up."

As soon as he said this, his light clones came out of the trees. One took Iruka away from the battlefield. Another took the scroll away. The rest pulled out a sword that was on their waist. Naruto had an apathetic look on his face. He said, "Mizuki, you are going to feel my wrath. You see there is more to me that you did not know. I am part death. That means I have a whole other power that has yet to be unleashed. My energy levels are technically off the charts. So I wanted you to know what or I should say who you are up against. You are messing with a half human, half Shinigami hybrid with the ability to access the Kyuubi's Youkai. Well goodbye Mizuki."

Mizuki was shocked. The boy learned a B-rank jutsu. Now he got his kunai out to try and protect himself. Naruto turned around and left the Light Clones to dismantle Mizuki. It did him no good. He was beaten up. His blood was everywhere. He did try to fight but the clones just thrashed him to nothing.

The real Naruto went to where the two other Light Clones place Iruka and the scroll. Naruto went down on one knee and pulled the shuriken out of Iruka's back. He said to Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, I don't know if I should slap you, kill you or hug you. Iruka, Iruka, Iruka, you know I could have taken him out myself without help. Thank you though. I am happy that you stuck up for me."

Iruka patted Naruto on his cheek. He had a small but pained smile on his face. He said, "Naruto, you know I am your sensei for a reason. I am supposed to help you when you need me. That is what I did. You know Naruto I don't see you as the Kyuubi. At first I did because I lost my parents because of the Kyuubi attack. They were a part of the Special Task Force. When they died I became just like you. I didn't trust anyone and always had a mask on. Naruto you don't have to wear one anymore. To show the truth in my words, I want you to close your eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes. He felt something go on top of his head. Iruka said, "Naruto you can open your eyes. When he opened his eyes he noticed something. He saw Iruka not having his forehead protector on. He subconsciously rubbed his forehead. He felt the metal on the cloth and the engraved Konoha symbol. It was Iruka's forehead protector. Naruto was shocked Iruka gave him his forehead protector. He had a tear go down his face. He heard a few ghostly words come out of nowhere. They sounded like, "Congrats, Naru-kun." He was in such a stupor; he did not notice he and Iruka were en route to the Hokage Tower.

When they reached the Hokage, Iruka started to tell the story of what happened. Naruto sat down on the chair as his eyes were glazed. Iruka said, "Sandaime-sama, Mizuki tricked Naruto into taking the Forbidden Scroll. He said to Naruto that if he learned a jutsu and gave him the scroll he will promote him to a ninja. Naruto did as he was asked and learned a jutsu from it. It was an A-Ranked jutsu called the Hikaton Bushin. He was able to defeat Mizuki and give him to the ANBU. With all due respect Sandaime-sama, I believe Naruto should be a ninja. He has shown the ability to follow orders and has a talent to learn high ranked jutsus."

Sarutobi nodded. He said, "I agree Iruka-kun. I am going to add him into the roster. We do need more people as ninjas. Is there anything you want to say Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up.

He said, "Old man, can I talk to you privately? It is about future Hokage stuff. DATTEABYO!" The Hokage laughed at Naruto's antics. Iruka did the same. He walked out and said good bye to Naruto. When Iruka left, Naruto said, "Old Man can you get rid of everyone else?" The Hokage was slightly confused by this request but nonetheless asked the ANBU to leave. When Naruto saw them leave, the posture of the whole room changed.

Naruto pulled something out of his pocket. It was a container that had a phoenix on it. He opened it and took something out of it. It was a cigar. He then pulled out a jet black lighter. He lit his cigar. He took a deep puff. He blew in and out.

He looked directly into the Hokage's eyes. Naruto's eyes were stoic. He said three words. He said, "The seal broke." The Hokage's eyes widened. He became very panicky. He said, "Naruto is the Kyuubi going to be released? How did this happen? Who did it?" Naruto took another puff.

He said, "Sarutobi, that seal is fine for now. I'm talking about that other seal." The Sandaime took a short relief breath. That only last for a moment as he tensed up. The wheels in his head started to spin again. The sealed Naruto did not know what he held inside him. Hiruzen for the first time in a few years felt a big dilemma arise. He knew this was going to be problematic.

Naruto took another puff. He said, "This is really interesting Sarutobi. In my small life I have had the I.Q. higher than most Jonin. I could have passed Itachi in almost everything. I have the talent and ability to beat a Kage in a few years. Yet I was stupid and naïve enough to not connect the Kyuubi no Kitsune and my plight together. Now why is that Sarutobi? Why is it that after knowing more about the human body than a lot of the medic ninjas that I believe that if we put chakra on our stomachs we would see a seal? Was it because I wanted to believe that was true or did you try to condition that into me so I could be a great asset to the village? The bigger question is did you let the villagers treat me like shit and kill my best friend right in front of me? The biggest question is Sarutobi do you take me as a fool?

Sarutobi, I don't like to play games. What I hate more is being played. Sarutobi, I'm telling you this I will break the grand façade that is Konoha because a lot of lives are dying because of it. I might be a ninja under you for now but that is temporary. You can send a platoon of ANBU to try and take me out but the moment before I die I will eradicate the façade with the thing that started this shit. I will make what Itachi did look like that doll in Child's Play. I am going to bed. I hope you have an opening later this week because we are going to talk about Pops." Naruto took one last puff and left the Hokage Tower.

The Sandaime looked at the now empty seat where Naruto was just sitting. He said only one word, "SHIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto got dressed in his attire. He changed his naturally sun kissed blonde hair to an orange and red hair that looked like it glowed. He put his new forehead protector over his head. Today was the day he will get his weapons and other things. He remembered where he kept a wad of cash. He has been saving since he was very young. He looked at the handle of the sword he could not pull out of the sheathe. He strapped around his body. He did not want anyone to get any ideas and take it.

He walked out the door and locked his house. He did his hand sign and summoned his Light Clones. He went to a bar where he could smoke. In the bar he sat down on the table far back. He lit his cigar as he saw a few people come by.

Right across the room from Naruto a bunch of Jonin ladies were sitting. They were talking about different things such as missions, boys, toys and other things. One woman snorted. She smelled the smell of smoke. She really hated that smoke. She saw that a fresh looking genin was smoking. Since she was a 'fresh' Jonin who is getting her own team she believed that she should put this so fresh genin some discipline.

She got up and walked over to where the new 'genin' was. She dipped her hand in a glass of water. She used her thumb and pointer over the lit cigar. Naruto heard a fizz. She looked up at the woman. She has long dark hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring to it. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye liner. She wears mesh armor, as well as a red blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is what resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha headband and regular shinobi sandals. On her tailbone she has a tramp stamp on with a picture of a red fox with black stripes running. She had her hands on her hips. He saw that his cigar has been unlit by water. He looked her straight in the eye.

He said, "Umm excuse me but why did you do that."

She replied, "I did it because you are a fresh Genin and you shouldn't be smoking." Naruto looked at her with bewilderment. Then his face contorted to make it look at her incredulously. His right eye started to twitch. He said in the calmest voice he could muster, "Miss, I am a genin as you said. As a genin if I have the ability to take another life and seduce a woman for info, I should be able to smoke whatever I want to."

Her all knowing face instantly changed. Her face showed she was not happy with his answer. She said, "What is your name, _Genin?" _Naruto had a look of apathy. He knew exactly where this is going. He said, "Excuse me _Jonin_, isn't it polite to say your name first?"

The lady already had an agenda to chew Naruto out. Now he was just pissing her off quicker and quicker. The problem is she could not show him that. She said, "Well _fresh Genin_, I am the Ice Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi. I am a Jonin. Now I ask you again, what is your name, _Genin_?"

Naruto by the time she finished had already relit his cigar. He dragged out a long puff. He took a deep breath and blew the smoke right in her face. He said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I don't really give a fuck that you are. All of you people are the exact same."

She coughed as got the smoke out of her lungs. She waved her hands to get the smoke away. She then went into the self righteous mode. She looked dead into Naruto's eyes. She said, "What do you mean 'you people', _Naruto_. I bet you are talking about women. You are just as bad as all men. So you got a problem with women, huh? What is your problem?"

Naruto looked at her again with an incredulous look. He said, "Yuhi-san, what the hell are you talking about? I never said anything about women. What I mean by you people, I mean you Jonin. Especially _fresh_ Jonin senseis like yourself. It is this exact reason why people hate Jonin. You get such a big head that you could think that you could come over here and unlit my fucking cigar because you don't like it. Then you have the nerve to come and rip my ear off telling me what a 'fresh' genin should and should not do.

I got a question is your vice bullying genin? Because I know damn well you wouldn't go up to the Sandaime and unlit his pipe. Or would you stop Kakashi Hatake from reading porn literally porn in public? Nope because you know that is asking for the beating of your life. But you want to come over here and take my cigar out. Now listen up every ninja has a vice. For god sakes if I can kill or seduce a woman for information which includes fucking all night long, I can drink and smoke as long as I want.

So you can send you and your self pompous ideals and **SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!**"

Naruto got up and blew more smoke. She coughed and waved her hand again to get smoke out. That is when she noticed Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the Ninja Academy. He was wearing a huge new wardrobe. He has wearing different clothing than he usually wears. He is wearing a black shirt with a scythe on it. On his sleeves there are two skulls that cover it all around. He also wears an orange and red jacket with the kanji for nine on the back. He is wearing black pants with fire licking the bottom. What is most peculiar about Naruto's attire is that he has one sword attached to his hip. It is red and gold with a fox head. His original sword was behind him strapped.

Naruto's eyes are covered by sunglasses that have a black frame and lenses. His face was much narrower than it was before. Naruto still has the three whiskers that he was known for. His canine teeth were elongated. It is to the point that they hang over his bottom lip. On his wrist there is a tattoo. The tattoo spelled out Hinata.

He walked in to see his class looking at him. The first is the girl with the pink hair. She is four feet eight inches. She has a pink and red kimono. She has a huge forehead that she is often gets teased about. Her most distinguished feature is that annoying screeching voice just like her mom. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

Then there is the platinum blonde. She is about the same height as Hinata. She used to be friends with Sakura but now they are fighting over a guy. She has blue eyes and her long blonde hair, always seen in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her hair reached down to her waist. She wears a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers. She is Ino.

Then there is the overweight kid. He has two puffs on both sides of his head. He wears a green shirt with a kanji on his shirt. He has bandages around his arms and legs. He is always seen munching on a bag of chips. He is always relaxed except when you take the last chip. That is when you must run to the hills. His name is Chōji Akimichi.

Choji's friend is currently sleeping. He is always sleeping. He is very lazy. He has jet black hair that is in a ponytail but only a little bit hair he has. His head is shaped as a pineapple. His I.Q is over 200 but isn't motivated and lazy. He is Shikamaru Nara.

The dog boy is the next person. He is four feet nine inches. He has a dog named Akamaru. He usually carries the dog either in his jacket in the front or the top of his head. He is always wearing a coat. It is grey but with fur on the top. On his face there are two red triangles on each side of his face. His name is Kiba Inuzuka.

Now is the bug boy. He wears a grey cloak. He wears it to cover his whole body. He is a living hive for his bugs. He wears sunglasses, no matter what season. His hair is spiked like he was shocked by lightning. He is usually reading something and always alone. He is Shino Aburame.

The final person that stood out was Sasuke Uchiha. He is the rookie of the year. He is the last Uchiha. His brother killed his whole clan and left him alive. He has been pampered since then. He has been asked for marriage by numerous of mothers and women. He always denied their request. He is five feet even. He is not muscular but always seen brooding. He never smiled. His hair was dark blue looking like a duck butt. He is fueled by revenge.

Before anyone could say anything, Iruka came in. Iruka said, "Everyone, I'm proud to say you all passed. (I'm not going all into it so I'm skipping it to team 7) Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai and your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke groaned at this because he did not want Sakura of all people. Sakura jumped up and down saying love prevails all. Sai just stood there and had a fake smile.

"Team 8 is Ami Hasi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba howled as he got a female sensei. Ami was thinking how lucky Sakura was. Shino was just buzzing around.

Iruka continued, "Team 9 is still in commission. Next is Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Ino groaned as she got the dubbed 'fat ass' and the 'lazy ass'. She chuckled as the group is bunch of asses. She has a cute ass. Chouji is the fat ass. Shika is the lazy ass.

Iruka said, "Naruto, you are a special case. Because the lack of two members you will not have a team like the rest of the team. You also are able to be a one man army. Your true sensei will refine your abilities. So Naruto, you are under the apprenticeship of... Z the Zwordzman.

**Author's Note: My God I have not written a chapter for this chapter since it began. I hope you like this chapter. Review.**


End file.
